Conflicting Emotions
by Teenwolfislife
Summary: A Maleo Story of conflicting emotions. A love hate relationship. One loves to flirt and the other wants to love again. Both Malia and Theo's point of view. More to come please comment and review. Rated M for Language and Sexual Content.


She looks into his cold, gray eyes as he leans in to kiss her. She can feel his warm, tongue pleading with her mouth for entrance. He bites her full bottom lip sending chills down her body.

He wraps his strong arms around her waist and pulls her close. He nudges the side of her chin exposing her neck.

Nipping and licking her neck, she can feel a growl vibrate on her collar bone. He picks her up and she wraps her toned legs around his waist.

Still planting hot kisses on her neck line, he walks over to the bed and lays her down. She is wearing a black silk bra and matching panties and he is standing at the foot of the bed taking all of her in.

She covers herself a bit. His face changes and he places a knee on the bed to move closer to her. He touches her hand moving it. He needs to see more of her.

"You are beautiful Malia. Don't cover yourself when you're around me." Malia looks up and opens her legs to welcome him to her.

He starts at her ankles, kissing his way up her legs to her thighs, hovering over her panties and places a hot kiss. Malia squirms under him, "Oh Theo!"

BEEP! BEEP! BEEP! BEEP! BEEP!

Malia sits up in bed, "What the fuck was that about?" Malia looks at her alarm clock it reads 7:20am. She gets out of bed shaking off the intense dream that woke her up so abruptly and started getting ready for school.

Malia walks in the doors of Beacon Hill High and runs into Kira while she's on the way to her locker. "Hey, how are you?" Kira asks.

"I'm doing okay; I didn't get a lot of sleep last night. I had a really weird dream." Malia says, still trying to shake off the dream from last night.

"Oh yeah? About what?" Kira asks inquisitively. Before Malia could answer, Scott runs up and quickly kisses Kira on the cheek. "Hey! I need to talk to you guys. It's about the Dread Doctors." The bell rings as Lydia joins them and they all walk into class together.

After class Scott gathers everyone outside the weight room in the gym. "What did you want to talk to us about Scott?" Malia asks as her eyes drift toward someone working out. His back is turned and Malia admires his impressive swollen muscles.

He is walking away from the squat rack and moves in front of a floor length mirror grabbing two 65 pound dumbbells. He leans over slightly and pulls the dumbbells up flexing his back.

Malia licks her lips in admiration. Malia looks into the mirror to see who it is and a familiar pair of gray eyes meets hers. _Shit! It's Theo,_ she thinks to herself. He has been watching her watch him the entire time. Theo is smiling and putting on a show for her.

"Malia!" Scott yells, "Did you hear anything I have been saying?" Malia shakes her head quickly getting the thought of Theo out. "Ugh, sorry Scott can you say that again." Scott touches her shoulder looking confused and asks, "Malia are you ok? You seem…Distracted?"

Malia's eyes widen, "Yeah, ugh, I'm fine. Just tired …didn't get much sleep last night." Scott nods his head, "Okay just checking on you. Theo is the answer to get to the dread doctors. Obviously he works closely with them and it seems that they trust him. We need to get close to Theo so he can lead us to the Dread Doctors."

Kira looks at Scott and asks, "He knows we all hate him. How are we supposed to suddenly become friends with him and get him to trust us?" Scott looks at Lydia. "Me? Why me?" Lydia says irritated. "You're a banshee he is intrigued by you…and you're the only one who hasn't tried to fight him." Malia looks back at the weight room and Theo's' gone. Malia abruptly says, "I'll be right back."

She heads toward the guys locker room. She busts in the door and Theo is putting a hoodie over his head exposing his post workout pump. "You just couldn't stay away could you?" Theo says knowing Malia is standing right in front of him.

As he pulls the hoodie over his head Malia sees that all too familiar smile. "What the fuck is your problem?" Malia says pissed off walking toward him. "I saw the way you were looking at me sweetheart you don't have to hide it?" Theo says giggling and walking toward Malia.

Malia pushes him up against the lockers and grabs his hoodie in her fists. Teeth exposed and eyes' glowing a cold blue, Malia produces a low deep growl in the back of her throat.

"Where are the Dread Doctors? How are they killing people?" Malia interrogates. "What are you gonna do for me if I tell you? How does that saying go again? If you scratch my back I'll scratch yours?" Theo retorts.

With Malia's fists still holding Theo's hoodie she slams him into the lockers and says, "How about I don't kill you!" Theo raises an eye brow smiling, "You wouldn't do that Malia. You like me too much." Malia slams Theo into the lockers again leaving a dent; she lets go of him and quickly leaves.

Theo is sitting on the floor of the locker room, laughing, knowing how frustrated she is that he wouldn't talk. Malia rounds the corner and Scott's waiting for her. "What was all that about? Did he do something to you?" Scott starts to get angry. "No Scott everything is fine. Rather than involve Lydia, I was trying to get the answers this way. He's good Scott; he isn't talking. I'm sorry I jumped the gun; we will do it your way."

Malia hears the locker room door open and Theo walks out with his head phones blasting in his ears. As he leaves he turns to look at Malia and winks at her. Malia growls and Scott holds her back from kicking his ass until he is out of sight.

 **Later That Day After School in the Library.**

Lydia is sitting at a table studying for a test in AP history. She looks up from her textbook and Theo is sitting, backwards in a chair, right in front of her. Lydia jumps and loudly whispers, "Ugh Theo, what do you want?"

"I just want to talk to you about something." Theo says being his normal, mysterious, self. Lydia squints her eyes and whispers, "Well, spit it out!" Theo cracks a smile. "Okay straight to business I see; what's up with Malia?"

"What do you mean?" Lydia looks back down at her text book. "I know she and Stiles broke up about a month ago…So what's up with her?" Theo asks inquisitively.

Lydia bites the tip of her pen. "Lydia, I'm not a bad guy." Lydia shoots Theo a look. "Okay I know I've done some questionable things but I would never hurt Malia." Theo explains.

"Theo are you referring to working with the dread doctors as questionable?" Lydia asks clearly pissed off. "Remember when I saved her from being hit by a car? I like her Lydia. When she isn't pissed at me she tells me a lot." Lydia's expression softens.

"Kira and I have been trying to help her bring her precalc grade up." Theo looks confused and Lydia tilts her head and gives him a smirk. "All I'm saying is she might need a study buddy."

Theo smiles and says, "Thanks Lydia." She gives him a death stare, "If you hurt her Theo I will kill you myself." Theo knows Lydia isn't fucking around and smirks at her, "I don't doubt that."

 **Meanwhile at Kira's House**

Malia tells Kira, "I loved Stiles but I don't know if I was in love with him. Do you know what I mean?" Kira nods her head sitting on the bed next to Malia. "I was always afraid he would get hurt. Even when we had sex I couldn't let go because I knew I would break his arm or scratch him to hard."

Malia looks down at her hands and Kira says, "It's like you not eating for a week and having a piece of cake in front of you but you're only allowed to take one bite, and you want to eat the entire thing."

Malia looks at Kira, "umm…yea that's actually exactly how it feels." Kira cracks a small, sweet smile, "well maybe it's time to meet someone who you can be yourself with."

Malia's mind drifts toward the dream she had about Theo last night. Kira, noticing Malia's daydreaming, says, "Have you already met someone?" Malia snaps out of her thoughts, "Ugh no. Not really. Maybe. I know I shouldn't feel like this about him but I have a connection with him that I can't explain. Every time I'm around him since Stiles and I broke up I get so angry. He's a bad guy and I know it but I feel like he's different with me. I don't know."

"I had a connection with Scott I couldn't explain. When I found out his last girlfriend died, I didn't know how to approach that situation, but I couldn't deny how I felt about him. Lydia told me to go for it and I did. Look at us now and I'm so happy. So if you have a connection no matter the situation I say go for it." Kira explains smiling at Malia.

"Just go for it? Go for it. Go for it!" Malia says trying to pump herself up. She thinks to herself, tomorrow… _I'll talk to him tomorrow_. Malia looks at Kira, "Thanks for talking to me about this. I didn't know who else to go to."

"No problem girl that's what friends are for." Malia thinks to herself; _yes, friends, we are friends._ Malia gets off the bed says her goodbyes to Kira and leaves feeling much better.

 **The Next Day After Lunch in the Library**

Theo walks in to the library with his precalculus text book in his hand. He scans the room finding Malia almost immediately. He walks over to the table where she's sitting. Theo lays his book on the table, scoots the chair out, sits, opens his book and begins to read and take notes.

Malia looks up trying to see what Theo is studying, "You know you can just ask me what class I'm studying for." Theo smiles with his head still in his book. Malia says, "I do want to say sorry for kicking your ass yesterday in the locker room." Theo looks up from his book and smirks, "kicked my ass huh?" Malia sits back in her chair and asks, "What are you studying Theo?" changing the subject.

Theo still smirking answers, "Precalc; a little birdy told me we have a pop quiz tomorrow." Malia looks terrified and puts her hands on her head. "Malia I can help you study if you want." Theo writes something on a yellow sticky note and slides it to her. Malia looks at it; it was his number. "I gotta run now but we can get together tonight and have a cram session, if you want." Theo gets up and leaves. Malia takes his number and puts it in her pocket.

 **After School That Day**

Malia is studying the number Theo gave her, debating on calling him. She starts dialing and then deletes it. _What if I text him instead, no emotion, that'll be better,_ Malia thinks to herself. Malia musters up a text:

 _Hey it's Malia can you help me study for that pop quiz?_

 _Hey_ _J_ _I'm glad you texted me_

 _Yes I'll help you study_

 _Where do you wanna meet?_

 _My dad is gone on a hunting trip so you can come here_

 _Ok I'll be there in 20 see you soon_ _J_

 _Okay that was harmless,_ Malia thinks to herself. She looks around her room. Her eyes widen, it's a mess. She starts running around her room shoving clothes in her drawers and pushing and kicking shoes in her closet.

 **About 20 Minutes Later**

Still frantically cleaning, Malia hears a knock at the door. She looks up and thinks, _has it already been twenty minutes_. Malia runs down stairs, gets herself together then opens the door. Theo is standing on her porch with his backpack hanging off one shoulder.

"Come in." Malia says. Theo walks in past her and Malia shows him to her room. Theo walks up the stairs admiring Malia's ass. "Did you hear me?" Theo snaps out of his thoughts and says, "Ugh, What?"

Malia looks back at him at the entrance of her bedroom door, "Who told you about the pop quiz?" "Oh ugh, Kira told me." Malia looks confused, "Oh that's weird, I saw her yesterday and she didn't mention it." Malia brushes it off. They both grab their textbooks and turn to the same page.

Theo is sitting on the floor with his back against her bed and Malia is lying on her stomach on the bed. Theo begins to explain the chapter.

 **An Hour and a Half Later**

 **"** You think you got it?" Theo asks. Malia looks pleased. "I think I am starting to understand it." Theo gets up off of the floor and looks at Malia, "Ok well let's take a break." Malia sits up on her bed and Theo sits next to her.

Theo touches her shoulder and Malia looks over at him. "You know if you ever need to talk about anything I'm here." Malia cracks a small subtle smile. "I can't imagine all the things you have been through with your mom, school stuff and Stiles." Theo says turning Malia towards him.

Malia, now facing Theo looks into his cool grey eyes remembering the dream from the other night, she is filled with desire. She wants him to touch her. Theo can smell all of her different emotions but more than anything her longing and desire. Theo runs his hand up her neck and wraps his hand in her hair.

He slowly pulls her towards him until their lips meet. Theo kisses Malia deeply. Malia shifts over on the bed letting Theo position himself over her. Still kissing, Theo takes a hand and runs it up Malia bent leg to her knee and pushes it down toward the bed, allowing him in between her.

Feeling her warmth he pushes his hips towards the source. She can feel his erection against her. She tilts her head back letting Theo trail slow wet kisses down her neck. Malia grabs the bottom of Theo's shirt and slides it up his body and over his head.

Theo notices Malia looking down in between their bodies. He sits up on his knees giving her a better view of his body.

Malia can't help but to admire his perfectly sculpted physique. She loved the way his Calvin Cline underwear peaked out of his jeans. She looked up and his eyes were glowing a warm, golden, yellow. He was oozing of sex appeal. Theo slowly removes Malia's clothes leaving her in her panties.

Theo gets off the bed and says, "Wait here, and don't move." He walks over to her drawers and begins to open them. "Are you normally this disorganized?" Theo asks giggling. He looks over and sees her rosy cheeks, obviously embarrassed. Theo finally finds what he has been looking for.

He walks over to the bed where Malia is still laying. Theo takes Malia's left hand and cuffs it to the bed post. He slowly walks to the other side of the bed and cuffs her right hand.

Malia looks up shocked, "How did you know I had those in my drawer." Theo smiles, "I'm a were-coyote too remember? I smell the metal the second we walked into the room." Malia looked a bit uneasy about the handcuffs. Theo kisses her hard on the lips. "I'm doing this so you can relax and let go; and also so you don't 'kick my ass' again. You know sex is a natural stress reliever." Theo says as he gets back on the bed.

Malia giggles', shaking her head and closes her eyes finally relaxing. She can feel Theo's hard body moving around the bed. She feels his tongue on her nipples sucking sending flashes of lighting down to her warmth.

Theo places one hand on the side of her stomach holding her hip and the other cupping her breast continuing to lick her nipple. Malia lets out a moan that sends Theo into a frenzy. He trails kisses down her body and pulls her panties off with his teeth, throwing them to the floor.

Malia, with her eyes still closed, feels Theo's hot mouth preforming a relentless attack on her flower. Malia pulls against her cuffs gently, knowing she could rip them off the headboard if she wanted too.

Theo can feel her body stiffen and flex. He knows she is close. He wants her to come hard. "Let go Malia, cum for me." At his word Malia unravels. Theo looks up at her from between her legs. Malia is panting and he can hear how fast her heart is beating.

Malia opens her eyes looking down at Theo and says; "Can you take these off?" shaking at the hand cuffs. Theo smirks, "sure I'll take them off." He gets up and goes to either side of the bed and un-cuffs her. Theo pulls Malia down so her head isn't on any pillows and she is lying flat on the bed.

Theo needs to feel her again. He unbuttons his jeans and takes them off leaving them on the floor gets on the bed and immediately and plunges into her. Malia gasps throwing her head back. Theo says, "My god you are dripping wet baby." Malia lifts her legs wrapping them around his waist.

Malia can feel another orgasm rising inside of her. Theo pulls out of her fast and turns her on her stomach. Malia is on her knees bent over and Theo grabs her wrists, pulling them back behind her. Theo thrusts into her hard and fast. Theo is on the brink but wants her to cum again.

Theo is pumping in and out tilting his head back trying not to lose control. Theo gives Malia a hard smack on her perfect ass. Malia's walls tighten and Theo feels her shudder. She cums hard pushing Theo over the edge.

Malia collapses on the bed, Theo rolls to her right lying next to her. Theo places his hand on her back and starts to rub her. Next thing he knows Malia is fast asleep. Theo slides off the bed quietly puts his clothes on grabs his back pack and leaves.

 **The Next Day at School**

Malia is walking through the halls daydreaming about the night she shared with Theo. She gets to her locker and Kira runs up and says, "Hey Malia, how are you?" Malia gives Kira a big genuine smile, "Hey, I'm doing great! I studied a lot last night and I think I'm finally getting precalc now!"

Lydia walks up to the girls hearing what Malia just said, "Good! does that mean you still need my notes?" Malia smiles handing her a notebook and says, "No here you go. After this pop quiz today I think I'll have a C+ in precalc."

"Precalc pop quiz?" Lydia and Kira say together looking confused. Theo walks by hearing the conversation the girls are having. He smiles big and winks at Malia walking past her in the hall. Theo knew there was no precalc pop quiz.


End file.
